


Between a Rock and a Soft Place

by AnotherChubWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, chubby gaius, stuck, stuck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherChubWriter/pseuds/AnotherChubWriter
Summary: Gaius gets himself stuck in a small hole, and he needs Libra's help to get out.
Relationships: Guire | Gaius/Riviera | Libra
Kudos: 8





	Between a Rock and a Soft Place

Libra lumbered into his tent, exhausted. Another day, another battle against the endless hordes of Risen. He dropped to his knees, saying a prayer of thanks to the gods for the Shepherd’s safety. It had been a close fight, but everyone made it through in one piece. As soon as he was done, he dropped onto his bedroll and closed his eyes, trying to rest.

He listened to the sounds of the forest to calm his nerves. The gentle rushing of a nearby stream, the quiet chirping of nocturnal insects, the rustling of leaves in the wind, it all helped put his mind at ease.

As he was about to drift off, a curious sound disturbed the calm night. It sounded like grunting and straining. Libra tried to ignore it, but the sound continued, refusing to calm down. He sighed; some of the Shepherds were bad about keeping their, shall we say, _nighttime activities_ quiet. He tried to focus on the crickets, but the sound refused to stop. He rolled onto his side and tried to cover his ears with his pillow, but the cotten did little to block out the sound.

He grumbled, getting up. He tried to compose himself, so he could kindly and politely ask them to quiet down a little instead of going off on them for being so rude. Libra stepped out of his tent and listened for the source of the sound, but to his surprise, it wasn’t coming from any of the other tents. For the past week, camp had been set up at the base of a cliff for some additional protection, and that cliff was where the grunting noise was coming from.

Libra walked over, curiously. _What would anyone be doing over here at this time of night?_ he wondered to himself. As he approached, he saw a wiggling mass in the shadow. He drew his axe, just in case it was another Risen, and crept closer, illuminating the figure with his lantern.

It was Gaius.

“Gaius?” Libra asked. “What are you doing up so late?”

He observed the scene. Gaius, the sweet-addicted thief, was attempting to crawl out of a narrow crevice in the cliff wall - and not having much luck, by the look of it. Sweat dripped down the redhead’s forehead as he strained to free himself.

Libra wasn’t exactly surprised. Gaius had been a little bit chubby even before his time with the Shepherds (having an insatiable desire for sugar isn’t exactly good for one’s waistline, after all), but he had become significantly larger as their quest against the Fell Dragon continued. The group had rescued many villages from the clutches of evildoers, be they bandits or the Risen, and several of these towns rewarded them for their efforts. Oftentimes, this involved throwing a feast, or giving the group supplies (which would usually include sweets and candy).

Gaius was thriving with all the extra food around; downtime where the glutton wasn’t snacking on _something_ was a rare sight. While sweets were his absolute favorite thing to eat, his appetite for everything else was not to be understated. Unless it was rotten or completely inedible (as with most of Sumia’s cooking), Gaius would eat it happily and go back for seconds. Of course, the sweets remained his favorite, and with how many he was eating, Libra heavily suspected that he was getting more via underhanded means.

All of this extra food meant Gaius had been plumping up as the journey went along. He’d recently passed the threshold of “chubby” and was now just outright fat. His belly had a noticeable pooch to it, and it jiggled whenever he walked. Whenever he stretched, his shirt would ride up a bit, showing his belly button and stretchmarks to everyone in the area. His thighs hadn’t gotten off scott-free either, with his pants showing perpetual signs of wear on his inner thighs. His butt was also beginning to have a fair amount of jiggle to it, and it stuck out quite a ways from his back. Any day now, he was going to end up bending down and splitting his pants. His chest was relatively small, but it was definitely noticeable that his moobs were growing; if he got much bigger, he would likely need to wear a bra to keep them from flopping everywhere.

Cherche’s sewing skills were put to good use by Gaius’s growing body; it was thanks to her help that he was able to remain clothed at all. Frederick had repeatedly tried to get Gaius into shape, but Chrom stepped in and said that so long as Gaius’s weight didn’t impact his ability to fight, he was fine as-is.

Gaius looked up at Libra, flushed with embarrassment. “H-Hey, padre! What are you doing here?”

“I asked first.”

“Oh! Well, I couldn’t sleep, so I went on a walk to get some of that sweet, sweet night air.”  
  
He nodded. “It looks like you’re in a bit of a predicament. How did you end up there?”   
  
“Uh… I tripped?” he said, clearly lying.

Libra crossed his arms. “You tripped, and somehow fell in feet-first?”

Gaius paused for a second. “...Yes.”

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “And it has nothing to do with that little bit of chocolate running down your lip?”  
  
Gaius quickly licked his lips. “Oh, that’s good stuff.” he said. “I mean, no?”

“Gaius, what are you doing here?”

“Okay, so maybe I stashed my sweets in here, and maybe I got stuck after eating a few, sue me!” he said, annoyed. “Are you gonna help me out or not?”

Libra groaned. “I suppose it is my duty to help a fellow Shepherd.” he said, taking Gaius’s arms. He pulled with all his strength, but his tired muscles weren’t up to the task, and eventually he lost his grip, falling backwards.

“Your hands are rather slick...” he said, staring at his palms.

“What, you think I let any of this go to waste?” Gaius said, and licked his fingers.

“G-Gross!” Libra yelled, wiping his hands on his robe. “That’s disgusting!”

Gaius laughed at the holy man’s express. “Wow, who knew you would be such a prude?”

“Gluttony is a sin, Gaius,” he said, shivering in disgust as he finished wiping his hands. “You would do well to realize such.”

He laughed. “And miss out on the sweetest parts of life? You gotta be crazy, padre! If gluttony’s a sin, I’ll happily go straight to Hell, so long as they keep feeding me sweets on the way there.”

Libra sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

“Strong words coming from a man like you. So high and mighty, I bet you’ve never felt temptation like I have.” he said, smirking.

“More than you would expect.” Libra said, scowled. “Regardless, it would be wise not to taunt the only one who can help you out of this mess. That is, unless you want to wait here until morning, and then personally explain to Chrom how you ended up here?”

Gaius gulped. “Ah, sorry,” he said, wiggling. He wiped his hands on his shirt, and reached out to Libra. “Can you help me outta here? There’s a sharp bit of rock poking me in the gut, and it’s really starting to hurt.”

He nodded, rubbing his hands together. He grabbed Gaius’s hands and started pulling again. The chunky thief wriggled like an obese worm, struggling against the rock.

“Suck! It! In!” Libra grunted between tugs.

“I’m tryin’! I’m tryin’!”

Slowly, Gaius moved forward. After several minutes of struggling, the two men heard a loud ripping noise as he finally slid out of the wall, landing hard on the ground. Libra collapsed on the ground, exhausted. His muscles ached from the effort.

“Free at last!” Gaius said, rubbing his sore belly.

Libra looked over, and quickly had to avert his gaze, putting a hand between him and the thief. Gaius had ripped the front of his tunic on the way out, exposing his large, jiggling gut. Gaius noticed his discomfort, blushing and grabbing the shredded fabric, trying to preserve his modesty. “Oh, uh, sorry.” he said, sheepishly.

If Gaius could see through Libra’s hand, though, he’d see the priest was actually blushing. _Gods, why does he have to be so cute?_ he thought to himself. In his mind, he knew he should find Gaius’s constant gluttony disgusting, repulsive to his very sensibilities. And yet, something about his softness, his curves, his mischievous disposition… It was all so very alluring.

“Thanks for the help,” Gaius said, getting to his feet. “But before you go, could you help me with one more thing?”  
  
“What is it?”

“Would you reach in there and grab me the rest of my stash? I’d do it myself, but, y’know…”

Libra dropped his hands, and nodded. He reached into the hole, grabbing a small leather bag full of candy. He turned and handed it to Gaius.

“Thanks!” he said, excitedly grabbing a lollipop and shoving it in his mouth. He looked closer at the priest, seeing the redness on his cheeks. “...Are you… blushing?”  
  
“N-No!” Libra stammered out, a bit too quickly. “No, I’m just short of breath, that’s all!”

“Riiiiiight.” he said, smirking. “I never would’ve taken you for the type!”

Libra’s blush intensified, and he looked away. “Is this any way to treat the person who just saved you?” he said.

Gaius just giggled in response.

The priest took a moment to catch his breath. “I think it would be for the best if we never mentioned tonight ever again.”

He laughed. “Whatever you say, padre.”

Gaius walked off, but as he went, he dropped the piece of cloth he’d been holding up over his torso, exposing his gut once again. He chuckled to himself as Libra was overcome with redness once again.

Libra returned to his bedroll. _This man’s gluttonous ways are going to be the death of me,_ he thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep. _Naga, I pray for your deliverance._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one took a while, I ran into writer's block several times during the process, but I think I like how it came out.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter! @anotherchubwri1


End file.
